


On My Own

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Les Misérables References, Love Confessions, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by and follows the song ‘On My Own’ from Les Miserables. It is about Regina being in love with Emma but seeing her with Hook. She imagines what it’d be like if she were with the blonde, instead of the pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

Regina watches Emma and Hook outside Granny’s from across the street. They are laughing about something the blonde had said. She can’t help the feeling of jealousy and sadness that overwhelms her at the sight.

Regina turns and begins to walk home to her house on Mifflin Street, not wanting to torture herself further. As she walks, she imagines what it would be like if the dirty pirate was out of the equation…if it were only her and Emma.

_‘On my own,’_ she broods to herself. _‘Pretending she’s beside me.’_

She glances around at the empty streets of Storybrooke as she wraps her coat tighter across her chest, keeping out the chill of the night.

_‘All alone.’_ She imagines those unruly blonde curls bouncing with each step the blonde takes. _‘I walk with her till morning.’_ She can feel the corners of her mouth twitch upward at the thought.

_‘Without her,’_ her expression falls. _‘I feel her arms around me.’_

Regina comes to an abrupt stop. _‘And when I lose my way I close my eyes, and she has found me.’_

She begins to walk again, imagining walking beside the blonde down the same road.

_‘In the rain,’_ she begins again, _‘The pavement shines like silver.’_

Her attention is caught by a single, flickering streetlamp on the other side of the street. _‘All the lights are misty in the river.’_

_‘In the darkness,’_ she smiles with unshed tears in her eyes, _‘The trees are full of starlight.’_

_‘And all I see is her and me forever and forever.’_

Regina takes in a deep breath. _‘And I know it’s only in my mind.’_ She allows a single tear to trail down her cheek. _‘That I’m talking to myself and not her.’_

_‘And although I know that she is blind,’_ she shakes her head. _‘Still I say, there’s a way for us.’_

She speeds up her pace slightly.

_‘I love her,’_ she smiles, bringing her hand to the invisible cheek of the blonde. _‘But when the night is over.’_ The blonde’s image fades away.

_‘She is gone.’_ Her gaze falls to the ground. _‘The river’s just a river.’_

_‘Without her the world around me changes.’_ She imagines Storybrooke when she was alone, before the curse broke. _‘The trees are bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers.’_

_‘I love her,’_ she confesses again. _‘But everyday I’m learning.’_ Her mind travels back to the pirate.

_‘All my life, I’ve only been pretending.’_

Regina uses her gloved hand to wipe away the tears that are now staining her face.

_‘Without me, her world will go on turning.’_ She recalls Pan’s curse and how happy Emma and Henry were in New York. _‘A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known.’_

Regina stops in front of her gate. _‘I love her.’_

She unlocks it and makes her way up the sidewalk. _‘I love her.’_

The false image of the blonde appears in front of her, their eyes locked on each other’s. _‘I love her.’_

She takes in a deep breath, then walks right through the illusion, disintegrating it. Then she opens the door to her home and turns back to the blonde’s, now vacant, spot.

_‘But only on my own.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. I have many more ideas where to go with the Les Miserables theme, but I'd like to hear your feedback first. I'd appreciate any feedback or suggestions you have, thanks! :)


End file.
